elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Wspólna Wiara
Wspólna Wiara – książka występująca w The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Treść Wspólna wiara "W Mundus konflikty i różnorodność wywołują zmianę, zmiana zaś jest najświętszą z Jedenastu Sił. Zmiana jest siłą, która działa bez kierunku czy pochodzenia." -- Oegnithr, Taheritae, Zakon PSJJJJ Prosto rzecz ujmując, różnica między ludzkim a aldmerowym poglądem na świat sprowadza się do pojmowania relacji śmiertelników ze strefą boskości. Ludzie uważają skromnie, iż zostali stworzeni przez siły nieśmiertelne. Aldmerowie uważają, że się od nich wywodzą. Różnica może nie wydawać się wielka, ale to z niej wynikają różnice w pozostałych aspektach mitologii. Wszystkie religie Tamriel opisują tak samo, czas zupełnego początku. I dla ludzi, i dla merów świat zaczął się od dualizmu Anu i Tego Drugiego. Te bliźniacze siły nazywa się różnymi imionami: Anu-Padomay, Anuiel-Sithis, Ak-El, Satak-Akel, Byt-Niebyt. Anuiel to Wieczne Niewysłowione Światło, Sithis - Niszczące Niewyrażalne Działanie. Pomiędzy nimi mieści się Szare Być Może ('Nirn' w Ehlnofex). W większości kultur Anuile czczony jest za swoja rolę w stworzeniu świata, ale Sithis darzony jest większym poważaniem jako ten, który powoduje reakcję. Sithis jest wobec tego Właściwym Stwórcą, istotą wywołującą nieprzewidzianą zmianę. Nawet Histy wierzą w jego istnienie. Anuiel postrzegany jest też jako porządek w opozycji do Sithis - Chaosu. Być może śmiertelnikom łatwiej jest wyobrazić sobie zmiany niż stan pełnego bezruchu, ponieważ często spotyka się opinię, że Anuiel należy do strefy mitu. W opowieściach ludowych z Yokudanu (jednych z najżywszych takich na świecie) o Sataku wspomina się zaledwie kilka razy, nazywając go "Pomruk"; jest siłą tak podstawową, że niemal nieobecną. Niezależnie od używanych nazw, z tych dwóch istot wywodzą się Duchy Pierwotne. Ludzie dzielą je na Bogów i Demony, Aldmerowie natomiast na Aedry i Daedry, albo 'Przodków'. Wszelkie panteony Tamriel czerpią swych członków z tej grupy istot, choć ostateczny skład bóstw różni się pomiędzy kulturami. Podobnie jednak jak w przypadku Anu i Padomaya, każdy z panteonów ma w swoim składzie archetyp Boga Smoka i Nieobecnego Boga. Bóg-Smok i Nieobecny Bóg Nieobecny Bóg wiąże się zawsze z Krainą Śmiertelnych. Jego postać jest jedną z przyczyn schizmy ludzko-aldmerowej. Jego 'nieobecność' odnosi się albo do faktu jego oczywistej nieobecności w panteonie (kolejny problem, interpretowany na wiele różnych sposobów), albo do pozbawienia go 'boskiej iskry' przez inne istoty nieśmiertelne. Często nazywany jest Lorkhanem. Nazywa się go też wieloma innymi nazwami, po równi potępiającymi i uwielbiającymi. Trzeba pamiętać, że na tym etapie nie istnieją jeszcze Tamriel i Kraina Śmiertelnych. Szare Być Może podlega wpływom Pierwotnych Duchów. Niektóre z nich przyciąga bardziej światło Anu, inne - nieznana próżnia. Dzięki bezustannym wzajemnym tarciom i oddziaływaniom wzrasta ich liczba; potrzeba sporo czasu, by ich osobowości okrzepły. Kiedy formuje się Akatosh, zaczyna się czas, co sprawia, że duchom łatwiej jest postrzegać się jako istoty o przeszłości i przyszłości. Krystalizują się najsilniejsze i najbardziej wyodrębnione duchy: Mephala, Arkay, Y'ffre, Magnus, Rupgta itd. Inni pozostają w formie konceptów, idei czy emocji. Jedna z najsilniejszych z tych istot, nazywana przez innych Lorkhan, wymyśla plan stworzenia Mundus, czyli Krainy Śmiertelnych. Ludzie (za wyjątkiem Redgardów) postrzegają ten akt jako przejaw boskiego miłosierdzia, oświecenie, dzięki któremu pomniejsze istoty mogą dostąpić nieśmiertelności. Aldmerowie (za wyjątkiem Mrocznych Elfów) uważają, że było to okrutne oszustwo, sztuczka, która pozbawiła ich połączenia z płaszczyzną ducha. Mit Aurbis "Mityczna Aurbis" (podtytuł: "Wyjaśnienie Psyjików") to dzieło uczonych z Artaeum, w którym wyjaśniają oni podstawy religii Aldmerów Urielowi V, wówczas w pierwszej, chwalebnej części panowania. W pracy tej delikatnie unikano przejawów niechęci wobec konceptu Lorkhana, jako że był on jeszcze -- jako "Shezarr", nieobecny brat bogów -- darzony głębokim szacunkiem w Cyrodiil. Mimo to, Psyjicy stworzyli dobre podsumowanie Prastarych poglądów, co przyda się tu dla naszych celów. Wersja poniższa pochodzi z archiwów Seminarium Cesarskiego; zebrana została z ręcznie sporządzonych notatek nieznanego skryby. Mityczna Aurbis istnieje i istniała zawsze od niezmierzonego czasu jako kapryśna Sfera Nienaturalna. Termin 'Aurbis' oznacza niepostrzegalny Półcień, Szare Centrum pomiędzy Anu i Padomaya. Zawiera wielość domen Aetherius i Otchłani jak też innych, gorzej wykształtowanych form. Magiczne byty Mitycznej Aurbis żyją długo i mają złożone historie, tworząc wzory mitów. Są to duchy uczynione z elementów nieśmiertelnej polarności. Pierwszym z nich był Akatosh, Smok Czasu, którego powstanie ułatwiło innym duchom przyjęcie własnych kształtów. Bogowie i demony formują się, zmieniają formy i mnożą się. Na końcu magiczne byty Mitycznej Aurbis opowiedziały ostateczną historię - historię swej własnej śmierci. Dla niektórych z nich była to artystyczna transformacja w konkretną, nie-magiczną substancję świata. Dla innych była to wojna, w której zostały wymordowane, zaś z ich ciał powstała substancja świata. Dla jeszcze innych było to romantyczne małżeństwo i rodzicielstwo, podczas którego rodzice-duchy musiały naturalną koleją rzeczy umrzeć i ustąpić pola następującej po nich rasie śmiertelnej. Za tą wspólna decyzją stał Lorkhan, w większości wczesnych mitów opisywany jako istota nieuczciwa i oszukańcza. Bardziej sympatyzujące z nim wersje tej historii wykazują, że gdyby nie Lorkhan, Kraina Śmiertelnych w ogóle by nie zaistniała. Istoty magiczne stworzyły rasy śmiertelnej Aurbis na swoje podobieństwo, albo świadomie - jako artyści i rzemieślnicy, albo też stanowiąc żyzną gnijącą masę, z której wyłonili się śmiertelni, albo na wiele innych analogicznych sposobów. Istoty magiczne po swej śmierci stały się Duchami Pierwotnymi, czyli istotami postrzeganymi i czczonymi przez śmiertelników jako bogowie lub duchy Aurbis. Przez swą śmierć oddzieliły się one od innych bytów magicznych ze sfer Nienaturalnych. W tym samym czasie powstały też Daedry - duchy i bogowie przyciągani bardziej przez Otchłań, czyli sferę bliższą Próżni Padomaya. Akt ten daje początek Erze Mitycznej (Meretycznej). Najwcześniejsi śmiertelnicy postrzegali go na wiele sposobów, poczynając od radosnego 'drugiego stworzenia', a na bolesnym oderwaniu od boskości kończąc (pogląd ten najpowszechniejszy jest wśród Mrocznych Elfów). Zaczątkiem tego zdarzenia jest nieodmiennie Lorkhan. Lorkhan To bóstwo -- Stwórca-Oszust-Ten, Który Poddaje Próbom -- istnieje we wszystkich tradycjach mitycznych Tamriel. Najczęściej nazywany jest Aaldmerowym imieniem Lorkhan czyli Bęben Zagłady. Przekonał (albo podstępem zmusił) Pierwotne Duchy do stworzenia Krainy Śmiertelnych, niszcząc status quo podobnie, jak jego ojciec, Padomay, wprowadził niestabilność we wszechświat Miejsca Początku. Po materializacji tego świata Lorkhan oddzielił się od swego boskiego centrum (w niektórych wersjach - wbrew swej woli) i wędruje po świecie stworzonym przez Duchy Pierwotne. Interpretacje tych zdarzeń różnią się znacznie między kulturami. Poniżej niektóre z najbardziej znanych: Yokudański "Satakal Skóra Świata" "Satak był Pierwszym Wężem, Wężem który nastał Zanim. Wszystkie światy spoczywały w blasku jego łusek. Był jednak tak wielki, że nie było nic oprócz niego, toteż leżał zawinięty wokół samego siebie, a światy prześlizgiwały się po sobie nawzajem, ale żaden z nich nie miał miejsca na oddech ani nawet na istnienie. Tak więc światy pomocy, by je wypuścić, ale jako że nie było nikogo poza Pierwszym Wężem, toteż pomoc musiała nadejść z jego wnętrza. Był to Akatel, Głodny Brzuch. Akatel obwieścił swe nadejście, a Satak był w stanie myśleć jedynie o tym, co to było. Był to wielki głód, więc Satak jadł i jadł. Niedługo zrobiło się dość miejsca, by światy miały gdzie żyć, tak wiec rzeczy rozpoczęły się. Jednak rzeczy te były nowe i często popełniały błędy, ponieważ nie miały przedtem czasu przećwiczyć bycia rzeczami. Większość z nich kończyła się szybko, nie była dobra, albo rezygnowała z samych siebie. Niektóre rzeczy zostawały pożarte przez Sataka akurat w momencie, kiedy miały zacząć być, bo właśnie wtedy docierał on do tej części swojego ciała. Były to czasy pełne przemocy. "Po niedługim czasie Akel spowodował, że Satak odgryzł swe własne serce. To był koniec. Głód jednak nawet po śmierci nie ustał, tak wiec Pierwszy Wąż zrzucił skórę i począł się od na nowo. Kiedy umarł stary świat, zaczął się Satakal, kiedy zaś rzeczy dostrzegły ten układ, same zrozumiał swoją w nim rolę. Zaczęły przyjmować imiona, jak Putga czy Tuwhacca, i przechadzały się po okolicy, poszukując sobie podobnych. Satakal zjadał się raz po razie, dzięki czemu najsilniejsze duchy nauczyły się omijać cykl, poruszając się pod dziwnymi kątami. Ten proces poruszania się pomiędzy skórami świata nazywały Obchodzeniem. Ruptga był tak wielki, że potrafił rozmieszczać na niebie gwiazdy tak, by słabsze duchy łatwiej odnajdywały drogę. Stało się w końcu tak łatwe dla duchów, że powstało tam miejsce, zwane Dalekim Brzegiem - tam duchy przeczekiwały czas do następnej skóry. "Ruptga w czasie licznych cykli spłodził wiele dzieci, zaczęto go wiec nazywać Tall Papą. Wciąż rozmieszczał gwiazdy w pustce, by były one wskazówkami dla innych duchów, jednak po tak wielu cyklach duchów było zbyt wiele, by pomagać im wszystkim. Ruptga stworzył sobie pomocnika z pozostałości starych skór - był to Sep, albo Drugi Wąż. Pozostało w nim wiąż jeszcze wiele Głodnego Brzucha; wielokrotny głód z wielu skór. Był tak głodny, że nie potrafił jasno myśleć. Czasami zjadał pop prostu duchy, którym miał pomagać, ale Wysoki Papa zawsze sięgał w jego głąb i wydobywał je z powrotem. Wreszcie, zmęczony pomaganiem Tall Papie, Sep odszedł, zebrał resztę starych skór i zrobił z nich kulę. Oszustwem namówił duchy, by mu pomogły: powiedział im, że to był nowy sposób na stworzenie nowego świata - należało wykorzystać stary. Te duchy miały upodobanie dla takiej drogi życia; był ona łatwiejsza. Żadnego skakania z miejsca na miejsce. Wiele duchów przyłączyło się do Sepa, uważając, że miał rację. Wysoki Papa tylko potrząsał głową. "Po krótkim czasie duchy na kuli zaczęły umierać, ponieważ znajdowały się bardzo daleko od rzeczywistego świata Satakala. Odkryły wtedy, że były już zbyt daleko, by doskoczyć do Odległego Brzegu. Pozostałe przy życiu duchy jęły błagać Tall Papę, by zabrał je z powrotem. Ale ponury Ruptga odmówił. Powiedział im, że muszą teraz nauczyć się nowych sposobów docierania tam w oparciu o gwiazdy. Jeśli nie były w stanie tego zrobić, pozostawało im życie poprzez ich dzieci, co jednak nie było tym samym. Sep wymagał jednak surowszej kary. Wysoki Papa rozgniótł go kijem. Głód wypadł z jego martwych ust; było to jedyne, co zostało z Drugiego Węża. Podczas gdy reszcie świata pozwolono na powrót do dobra, Sep mógł jedynie miotać się w martwej skórze lub pływać po niebie jako głodna pustka, która z zazdrości usiłowała pożreć gwiazdy." Cyrodiiliańska "Pieśń Shezarra" "Sposób myślenia, jako Shezarr przedstawił Bogom, był zupełnie nowy: by stali się matkami i ojcami, stali się odpowiedzialni i czynili wielki poświęcenia, bez żadnej gwarancji sukcesu. Shezarr przemawiał jednak do nich tak pięknie, że poruszył ich do łez i poza granice tajemnicy. Tak więc Aedry zrodziły z siebie świat, stworzenia i istoty, tworząc je z części samych siebie. Te narodziny były bardzo bolesne i sprawiły, że Aedry utraciły swą młodość, siłę i moc, które miały od początku czasów. "Niektóre Aedry były rozczarowane i rozgoryczone swoja stratą. Czuły gniew wobec Shezarra i wobec swoich stworzeń, gdyż uważały, że zostały oszukane. Te Aedry, Bogowie Aldmerów, na cele których stał Auri-El, czuły odrazę do swoich osłabionych wersji i do tego, co stworzyły. 'Wszystko zostało zepsute, teraz i na zawsze, i jedyne, co możemy zrobić, to nauczyć Mroczne Elfy szlachetnego i pełnego godności cierpienia, napominać się na ten szaleńczy postępek, i zemścić się na Shezarrze i jego sojusznikach.' Dlatego Bogowie Elfów są mroczni i ponurzy, elfy zaś nigdy nie znajdują satysfakcji w śmiertelnikach i pozostają zawsze dumne i stoickie w obliczu okrucieństwa i obojętności tego świata. "Inne Aedry spojrzały na swe stworzenie i były zadowolone. Te Aedry, Bogowie Ludzi i Zwierząt, na czele których stał Akatosh, chwaliły i otaczały uwielbieniem swoich podopiecznych, Rasy Śmiertelne. 'Cierpieliśmy, i na jakiś czas jesteśmy umniejszeni, ale świat śmiertelny, który uczyniliśmy, jest wspaniały i napełnia nasze serca i dusze nadzieją. Nauczymy Rasy Śmiertelne, jak żyć dobrze, cieszyć się pięknem, postępować honorowo i kochać się nawzajem tak, jak my ich kochamy.' Dlatego Bogowie Ludzi i Zwierząt są czuli i cierpliwi, a Ludzie i Zwierzęta wielkoduszne w radości i w cierpieniu oraz pełne ambicji osiągnięcia większej mądrości i lepszego świata. "Kiedy jednak Daedry usłyszały Shezarra, kpiły sobie z niego i z innych Aedr. 'Odciąć części samych siebie? I utracić je? Na zawsze? To głupie! Pożałujecie! Jesteśmy znacznie od was mądrzejsi, bo stworzymy z siebie samych nowy świat, ale go nie odetniemy, ani nie pozwolimy, by z nas kpił - stworzyły go wewnątrz siebie, by był na zawsze nasz i pod naszą pełną kontrolą!' "Tak więc Daedry stworzyły Sfery Daedryczne i szeregi Daedr Pomniejszych, wielkich i małych. Przez większość czasu Daedry były zadowolone z tego układu, gdyż zawsze miały pod ręką wyznawców, sługi i zabawki. Jednak spoglądały czasami z zawiścią na Krainę Śmiertelnych, bo choć śmiertelnicy byli słabi i godni pożałowania, to jednak ich pasje i ambicje były znaczeni bardziej zaskakujące i interesujące, niż błazeństwa Pomniejszych Daedr. Tak więc Daedry starają się uwieść niektórych szczególnie dla siebie atrakcyjnych przedstawicieli Ras Śmiertelnych, zwłaszcza tych, którzy są pełni pasji lub siły. Daedry czerpią szczególną przyjemność z wykradania Sherazzowi i Aedrom największych, najambitniejszych śmiertelników. 'Nie tylko, głupcy, okaleczyliście się', przechwalają się Daedry, 'Ale nawet nie umiecie zatrzymać przy sobie najlepszych stworzeń, które wybierają chwałę i moc Daedr, a nie słabość i zwyczajność Aedr i papki ich umysłów.' Altmerowe"Serce Świata" "Anu obejmował i obejmuje wszystkie rzeczy. By poznać samego siebie, stworzy Anuiela, swoją duszę i duszę wszechrzeczy. Anuile, jak wszystkie dusze, miał skłonność do autorefleksji, do czego było mu potrzebne rozróżnienie pomiędzy swymi formami, atrybutami i intelektem. Tak narodził się Sithis, który był sumą ograniczeń, które Anuile miał zamiar wykorzystywać w rozważaniach nad samym sobą. Anuile, dusza wszechrzeczy, stał się wobec tego wieloma rzeczami, i to wzajemne przenikanie się stanowiło i stanowi Aurbis. "Na początku Aurbis była pełna turbulencji i niepewności, gdyż rozważania Auriela przebiegały bez żadnego planu. Części Aurbis poprosiły jednak o plan lub o procedurę, której trzymając się, mogłyby cieszyć się nieco dłużej istnieniem poza wiedzą idealną. By poznać siebie i od tej strony, Anu stworzy Auriela, dusze swej duszy. Auriel sączył się przez Aurbis jako nowa siła, zwana czasem. Z czasem rozmaite aspekty Aurbis poczęły rozumieć swoje natury i ograniczenia. Przyjęły imiona, jak Magnus, Mara czy Xen. Jeden z nich, Lorkhan, był bardziej granicą niż naturą, więc nigdzie nie był w stanie trwać dłużej. "Wchodząc w każdy aspekt Aurbis Lorkhan składał tam ideę, która była niemal w pełni oparta na ograniczeniu. Budował plan stworzenia duszy dla Aurbis, miejsca, gdzie aspekty aspektów mogłyby nawet oddawać się autorefleksji. Zyskał poparcie wielu; nawet Auriel, kiedy mu powiedziano, iż zostanie królem tego nowego świata, zgodził się pomóc Lorkhanowi. Tak więc stworzyli Mundus, gdzie ich własne aspekty mogły żyć, i tak stali się et'Ada. "Było to jednak oszustwo. Jak Lorkhan wiedział, świat ten zawierał znacznie więcej ograniczeń niż nieograniczoności, nie był więc prawie wcale Anu. Mundus był Domem Sithis. Wielu et'Ada znikło, kiedy ich aspekty zaczęły umierać. Niektórzy, jak Magnus, uciekli, i dlatego magia nie zna ograniczeń. Inni, ja Y'ffre, przekształcili się w Ehlnofey, Kości Ziemi, tak, by cały świat nie mógł umrzeć. Niektórzy musieli pożenić się i płodzić dzieci tylko po to, by przetrwać. Każde pokolenie było słabsze od poprzedniego. W ten sposób wkrótce pojawili się Aldmerzy. Zapadał ciemność. Lorkhan stworzył armię z najsłabszych dusz i nazwał je Ludźmi. Zanieśli oni Sithis w każdy zakątek. "Auriel błagał Anu, by przyjął ich z powrotem, te jednak zdążył już zapełnić ich miejsca czym innym. Jednak jego dusza była łagodniejsza; wręczyła Aurielowi Łuk i Tarczę, by mógł ocalić Aldmerów przez hordami Ludzi. Niektórzy już padli, jak Chimerowie, którzy słuchali fałszywych et'Ada, inni zaś, jak Bosmerowie, zanieczyścili linię Czasu, biorąc sobie Ludzkie żony. "Auriel nie potrafił ocalić Altmory, Prastarego Lasu, który został utracony przez ludzi. Zostali wygnani na południe i na wschód do Starej Ehlnofey. Lorkhan był tuż za nimi. Rozbił tę ziemię na wiele drobniejszych. Wreszcie Trinimac, najpotężniejszy z żołnierzy Auriela, pokonał Lorkhana na oczach jego armii i sięgnął więcej niż rękami, by wyjąć jego serce. Lorkhan poniósł klęskę. Ludzie odciągnęli jego ciało i przysięgli krwawą wieczną zemstę potomkom Auriela. "Kiedy jednak Trinimac i Auriel usiłowali zniszczyć Serce Lorkhana, ono zaśmiało się im w twarz. Powiedziało: "To Serce jest sercem świata, gdyż jedno zostało stworzone, by zaspokoić drugie." Auriel przywiązał zatem serce do strzały i posłał ją w morze, gdzie żaden aspekt nowego świata nie może go nigdy odnaleźć." Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki